Okai Chisato
Chisato Okai '(岡井千聖) was born on June 21, 1994 in Saitama, Japan. She is a member of the group ℃-ute under Hello! Project. History 2002 - 2005 Okai Chisato first joined Hello! Project in 2002 as one of the fifteen children chosen from the Hello! Project Kids auditions. In 2004 Berryz Koubou was formed, with the intention of rotating the kids throughout the unit. Okai didn't make the original pick, and the idea was eventually dropped. The remaining kids ending up forming ℃-ute in 2005. The group didn't make its official debut until late in 2006, with their first official single released in February 2007. 2007 She was a member of Little Gatas until she was added to Gatas Brilhantes H.P.. She was also a part of the unit Athena & Robikerottsu consisting of Okai, Niigaki Risa, Mitsui Aika, and Nakajima Saki, in 2007. They sang the opening and ending theme song for the anime ''Robby & Kerobby. 2009 She was put in Tanpopo with Kamei Eri, Mitsui Aika, from Morning Musume and Kumai Yurina from Berryz Koubou 2010 A video of was uploaded to ℃-ute's Official Youtube Channel, called "Dance de Bakoon! dance cover - Okai Chisato (the person herself)". It achieved 100,000 views in 2 days; upon reaching 500,000 views, ℃-ute's new single "Aitai Lonely Christmas " PV was released in celebration. Along with a new photobook and DVD, she will now become the first member of ℃-ute to get her own single and a separate listing on iTunes. The release date is Nov 27, 2010, and price is 200 JPY or 1 USD. Before the year ended, She released 2 more songs on itunes. 2011 Another song was released on itunes by her on Jan 24, 2011. So far she has a total of 4 solo songs under her itunes. (Love Namidairo, Romantic Ukare Mode, Manatsu no Kousen and Egao ni Namida ~THANK YOU! DEAR MY FRIENDS~). Okai also had a solo DVD/CD come out called Solo Live 2011 Vol.1 ~Kaisha de Odotte Mita!~. The CD contains 2 songs from her Itunes, while the DVD has singing and dancing of 12 songs. (Some songs just the dance alone). With the new release of ℃-ute's new single Kiss me Aishiteru, she is one of leads. This would make it her first time leading a single. On July 04, 2011 Okai Chisato and Ishikawa Rika will be in a mini drama titled '''“Tokusou Shirei! Aichi Police Okai will be in a stage play featuring Nakajima Saki, Miyamoto Karin and Kudo Haruka. titled 1974 Ikunayo The play will run from 12/14~18. 2012 On April 18, it was announced that Okai Chisato, Mano Erina, Yajima Maimi and Suzuki Airi will star in a new stage play titled Theatre in the Round. The stage play will run from May 15-17. Profile *'Name': Okai Chisato (岡井千聖) *'Birth Date': June 21, 1994 (age 18) *'Birthplace': Saitama, Japan *'Nickname': Chisa *'Blood type': A *'Height': 152cm *'Hello! Project Status:' **2002-06-30: Member **2005-06-11: ℃-ute Member *'Years in ℃-ute:' 7 Years *'℃-ute Color:' Green *'Hello! Project Groups': **Hello! Project Kids (2002-) **℃-ute (2005–) **Athena & Robikerottsu (2007–2008) **Tanpopo (2009-) **Hello! Project Mobekimasu (2011-) **BeriKyuu (2011-) *'Shuffle Groups': **H.P. All Stars (2004) *'Other': **Little Gatas (2004–2007) **Gatas Brilhantes H.P. (2007–) Hello! Project Daihyakka (2004) Details *'Hobbies:' Lately I'm into collecting purikura. I also love watching movies! *'Special Skill:' Getting along with anyone *'Strong Point: '''Making everyone laugh *'Weak Point:' Fooling around too much *'Habit:' Walking like a crab *'Favorite Color:' I'm always drawn to light blue and blue. I like brown lately too. *'Favorite Flower:' Cosmos and sunflower *'Disliked Thing/Thing to do:' I can't go to the bathroom alone... ever since I saw "Hanako-san of the Toilet" on TV. Ahahaha. *'Scared of:' Ghosts! Scary! I'm so scared of them! But I want to hear stories about them. *'Favorite Movie:' I love movies, so I see a lot. Out of all of them, "The Terminator" makes me nervous and it's fun watching it! I was also moved by "Backdraft." I cried a lot after seeing "Nankyoku Monogatari." *'Favorite Book:' I read Shonen Magazine every week. *'Favorite Word:' "Nice" *'Favorite Season:' Summer and winter! I can't pick between them. *'Favorite Food:' Asian pears, kalbi kuk bap, sushi *'Least Favorite Food:' Eggplant *'Favorite Song:' Lately Uwaki na Honey Pie and GET UP! Rapper *'Charm Point:' My eyes, I guess? Single Participated In ℃-ute * Massara Blue Jeans * Soku Dakishimete * Ooki na Ai de Motenashite * Wakkyanai (Z) * Koero! Rakuten Eagles * Sakura Chirari * Meguru Koi no Kisetsu * Tokaikko Junjou * LALALA Shiawase no Uta * Namida no Iro * Edo no Temari Uta II * FOREVER LOVE * Bye Bye Bye! * Shochuu Omimai Moshiagemasu * EVERYDAY Zekkouchou!! * SHOCK! * Campus Life ~Umaretekite Yokatta~ * Dance de Bakoon! * Aitai Lonely Christmas * Kiss me Aishiteru * Momoiro Sparkling * Sekaiichi HAPPY na Onna no Ko * Kimi wa Jitensha Watashi wa Densha de Kitaku * Aitai Aitai Aitai na Athena & Robikerottsu * Shouri no BIG WAVE!!! * Seishun! LOVE Lunch Mobekimasu *Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku BeriKyuu *Amazuppai Haru ni Sakura Saku *Chou HAPPY SONG H.P. ALL STARS * ALL FOR ONE & ONE FOR ALL! Discography Indies Singles *2011.01.25 Romantic Ukare Mode (ロマンティック 浮かれモード) Digital Singles *2010.12.27 LOVE Namida Iro (LOVE涙色) (Matsuura Aya cover) *2011.01.23 Romantic Ukare Mode (ロマンティック 浮かれモード) ((Fujimoto Miki cover) *2011.03.29 Furusato (ふるさ) (Morning Musume cover) *2011.03.29 Manatsu no Kousen(真夏の光線 ) (Morning Musume cover) *2011.03.29 Egao ni Namida ~THANK YOU! DEAR MY FRIENDS~ (笑顔に涙~THANK YOU! DEAR MY FRIENDS~) (Matsuura Aya cover) Photobooks *2010.12.22 Chisato DVDs *2010.12.22 Chissaa (ちっさー) *2011.02.25 Solo Live 2011 Vol.1 ~Kaisha de Odottemita!~ Live in Heaven (会社で踊ってみた) *2011.04.18 Solo Live 2011 Vol.2 ~Hanzomon de Odottemita!!~ (半蔵門で踊ってみた) *2011.12.09 IMP. GIRL Compilations *2006.12.13 Morning Musume - 7.5 Fuyu Fuyu Morning Musume Mini! (#4 Samui Kara Fuyu da mon! ~Doumokou mo Naissu yo Mikitty~ - Fujimoto Miki with Okai Chisato, Hagiwara Mai) Solo Events 1st Event (2008.06.??) *Ganbacchae! by Morning Musume *Ekimae no Dai Happening by Fujimoto Miki 2nd Event (2008.09.??) * Koi no Hana by Abe Natsumi *Bishoujo Shinri by ℃-ute 3rd Event (2009.04.??) *Robokiss by W *Zutto Suki de Ii Desu ka by Matsuura Aya *Big dreams by ℃-ute 4th Event (2009.11.??) *Bokura no Kagayaki by ℃-ute *As ONE by ℃-ute *Only You by Zoku・v-u-den *EVERYDAY Zekkouchou! by ℃-ute 5th Event (2010.4.??) *Only You by Zoku・v-u-den *Watarasebashi by Matsuura Aya *Hajimete Kuchibiru wo Kasaneta Yoru by Matsuura Aya *Koi no Jubaku by Berryz Koubou Works Movies *2002 Koinu Dan no Monogatari (仔犬ダンの物語) *2004 Hotaru no Hoshi (ほたるの星) *2011 Ousama Game (王様ゲーム) (as Maruoka Kaori) *2011 Gomennasai (ゴメンナサイ) TV Dramas *2011 Tokusou Shirei! Aichi Police (特捜指令！アイチ★ポリス) (as Mai) *2012 Suugaku♥Joshi Gakuen (数学♥女子学園) TV Programs *2002–2007 Hello! Morning (ハロー! モーニング) *2007–2008 Haromoni@ (ハロモニ@) *2008 Berikyuu! (ベリキュー!) *2008–2009 Yorosen! (よろセン!) *2010–2011 Bijo Gaku (美女学) *2011–2012 Hello Pro! TIME (ハロプロ！ＴＩＭＥ) *2012– Hello! SATOYAMA Life (ハロー！ＳＡＴＯＹＡＭＡライフ) Internet *2011 Michishige Sayumi no "Mobekimasutte Nani??" (道重さゆみの『モベキマスってなに？？』) Theater *2011 1974 (Ikunayo) (1974(イクナヨ)) *2012 STRONGER (ストロンガー) *2012 Theater in The Round (青山円形劇場) Trivia *Okai has two little sisters, Asuna and Mion, and a little brother, Tsubasa. Her sister, Okai Asuna, was a member of Hello! Pro Egg. *Is good friends with Hagiwara Mai. *Has said Fujimoto Miki is the Hello! Project member she respects the most. *Has two dogs and a turtle. *Has said she often plays "Mario Kart" with the ℃-ute members. *Campus Life ~Umarete Kite Yokatta~ was the first single in which she was the center. *She is the first member of ℃-ute to get her own single and own listing on itunes. *Is the last active member of ℃-ute to get a photobook. *She is good friends with Tsugunaga Momoko from Berryz Koubou and often mimics her. . *Okai's audition song was "Country Roads" from the anime movie "Whisper of the Heart". *She has a scar on the right side of her nose. It was said she got it before joining Hello! Project. *She is one of the three leads in Kiss me Aishiteru. This would be the 1st time she would have a lead in an A-side single. *Was known as a "tomboy" in the early years of ℃-ute while she had short hair. *Has become very popular with posting dance videos on ℃-ute's ''YouTube account. (ocutechannel) *She is the shortest in ℃-ute, only being 4'11. *She and Umeda Erika were the only ones in ℃-ute who had brown hair. *She sometimes says that she looks like she is Brazillian because of her naturally tan skin. *She had a minor role in Buono!'s movie, Gomennasai. *Is the only Current member of ℃-ute with type A blood. *She had the most solo lines in Momoiro Sparkling. *Her birthday in 2012 is only one day after Berryz Koubou released the new single: cha cha SING *Claimed that she has dog eyes. *When she went to karoke with some girls, she said they sung AKB48 ''and ''Momoiro Clover ''songs, and she got booed. For a couple of days after that, she was getting death threats and people telling her to graduate. *She covered Wakuteka Take a chance as Sayashi Riho in ''Team Okai. External Links *Official ℃-ute Blog *Official ℃-ute Profile (Hello! Project) Category:C-ute Category:Hello! Project Kids Category:Wonderful Hearts Category:Tanpopo Category:Blood type A Category:1994 births Category:2002 additions Category:Members from Saitama Category:Athena & Robikerottsu Category:June Births Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Hello! Project Category:Members born before Hello! Project's formation Category:Members featured in Hello! Pro Time Category:Members featured in Hello! SATOYAMA Life Category:Members featured in Hello! Morning Category:Members featured on Utaban Category:Members featured in Yorosen! Category:Okai Chisato Photobooks Category:Gatas Brilhantes H.P. Category:Members featured in Hello! Pro Hour Category:Members featured in Berikyuu! Category:Okai Chisato Albums Category:Robby and Kerobby Category:H.P. All Stars Category:Hello! Project Mobekimasu Category:BeriKyuu Category:Soloist